1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to identification systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for identifying facial and other features of individuals using an array of sonic emitters and receivers, and a neural network processing system.
2. Related Art
A number of systems and methods have been developed for identification of individuals and detection of activities or characteristics of those individuals. Some of these include biometric sensors, motion detection systems, facial recognition systems, etc. Each of the types of systems heretofore known present various limitations or drawbacks. For example, biometric sensors can be awkward and time-consuming to implement. Biometric sensors ordinarily require active sensing of characteristics of a person's body, such as scanning a fingerprint, or scanning the eyes, before a desired result is allowed by an automatic system, such as the unlocking of a door, allowing access to a bank account, etc. Thus, implementation of a biometric system may require the individual to place a portion of their body within a sensor detection area or against a detection device, or to speak certain words, or take some other direct action.
Motion detection systems are well known, but present certain inherent limitations. They can detect motion, but by themselves cannot identify individuals or even differentiate between humans, animals, or other sources of motion. Additionally, the specific actions of an individual within the range of detection of a motion detector cannot be determined.
Facial recognition systems also have certain limitations at the present time. Such systems presently in development generally rely upon optical recognition of facial features, and the comparison of these features with those of other faces stored in a database. Sometimes this involves optical measurement of presumably constant features, such as the spacing of the eyes, etc. This is a very complicated process, and such systems in their present state of development have a relatively high rate of inaccurate identification. Additionally, because they only consider the surface features of an individual, these systems can be “fooled” by disguises, by the ordinary changes in an individual's appearance over time, or, in extreme cases, by changes in appearance through cosmetic surgery.
It would therefore be desirable to have a system that accurately identifies individuals or other objects, and also identifies characteristics and actions of the individual or object. It would also be desirable to have an identification system that is passive, and does not require an individual to take a particular action to be identified. It would also be desirable to have such a system that can “learn” to recognize individuals despite changes in their appearance, whether these are natural changes over time, or deliberate attempts at disguise.